


7. Let him Sleep Well, Yeah

by confirmed_kyungsoosmegahunkyabs



Category: Block B, EXO (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Blood Play (i guess), Bondage, Butt Plugs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Degradation, I, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, Want, Zico X Everyone Collection, die - Freeform, fuck this collection, to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confirmed_kyungsoosmegahunkyabs/pseuds/confirmed_kyungsoosmegahunkyabs
Summary: Tao has been a naughty boy





	7. Let him Sleep Well, Yeah

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually disgusting

“You're in big trouble” His Daddy mutters, “Bad, bad”

Tao lets out a broken as he feels the paddle connect to his ass for the seventh time.

“Tw-Twelve.” he manages to get out. A hand smooths over his reddening ass, he chokes out a whimper. It was a brief relief before the paddle comes down again, even harder this time. The hit forces his body forward, pushing him onto his Daddy's clothed lap further, allowing his cock to only touch for a moment. Tao’s words get caught in his throat in a sob.

“Come on, slut.” his daddy mutters, pinching the tender bruising skin. “What’s the number?”

Tao squeezes his eyes shut, a couple of tears threaten to fall, but he doesn’t allow it. He’s a tough cookie. “Thrit-teen.” He chokes out.

“Good boy.” His daddy whispers. “Good slut” He clears his throat. “How many more baby?”

Tao can’t think, his cock is painfully hard, his ass is burning and the collar is just a little bit too hard, slightly constricting his airways, making his head spin. He couldn’t think, he just couldn’t think.

 

“I-i don’t know.” He whimpers, the shame of not knowing fills him. “I’m sor-” He suddenly gets yanked up by the collar, his back arching painfully, choking for air.

“What did you say?” His daddy’s voice remains dangerously low and steady. His hand traces down the curve of his spine all the way to his ass. Tao thrills at the Attention™. The hand gives a quick slap before slipping between the cheeks to press into the black plug. Tao cries out again as it pushes against his prostate. “Tell me,” another tug on the collar, “how many?”  

“Fifteen!” Tears slip from Tao’s eyes. His daddy runs his thumb under his eye, collecting a tear, admiring it a little bit before shoving his thumb into Tao’s parted mouth. Tao closes his lips around the thumb and greedily sucks on it. He can feel his Daddy’s eyes on him as he moans around his thumb. His daddy chuckles,

“You like this, don’t you slut?”

Tao closes his eyes and smiles. 

“Answer me slut, Yes or No?” 

Tao moans in approval and nods which is cut off with a yelp as the paddle comes down, twice in quick succession, very hard. Tao attempts to quieten his sob by locking his jaw, teeth biting down onto the thumb.

 

His daddy let out a grunt and ripped his hand from Tao’s mouth. Tao panics and scrambles off his Daddy’s lap, collapsing to the floor and scrambling to his knees.

“I’m-I’m so-so s-s-sorry daddy.” He whimpers keeping his head low. The intense pain and pleasure thrumming through his body quickly replaced with dread and shame.

Daddy studies his thumb, blood pools around the edge of the broken skin. He takes a deep breath before looking down at Tao.

“That was very bad, you whore.”

“I’m sor-“

“Don’t speak.”

Tao shuts his mouth looking at his bound hands. He feels a hand cup his jaw and draw his gaze up to the dark expression of his Daddy standing over him. Tao trembles as Daddy leans down with his now injured hand and runs the bloodied thumb across Taos left cheek. A thrill runs through Tao’s system, his breath hitches and his eyes flutter shut. His world is spinning around him.

“Oh baby,” his daddy mutters, “You’re in trouble.” Then he grabs Tao’s collar tightly and aggressively pulls him up. Tao's head snaps back as he is yanked from his knees and is thrown roughly onto the bed.

Tao scrambles to a sitting position. His daddy starts unbuttoning his office shirt revealing his chest tattoos. Tao feels the overwhelming desire to run his tongue across the English scrawl “John the Apostle” and the portrait, and to suck his own marks onto his Daddy’s skin. Tao licks his lips.

Tao snaps out of it when he feels a palm connect with his cheek. Tao failed to keep himself up and falls onto his side. His daddy then grabs Tao’s bound hands and places them over the headboard, forcing Tao to his knees. Tao whimpers, his shoulders and back uncomfortably strained, his legs shaking, but painfully turned on. His daddy moves behind him so Tao was blind to what his Daddy was doing. The sound of the belt buckle being undone sends a shiver of anticipation through his system. His daddy chuckles before slapping his bruising ass again. Then he reaches down to the plug firmly buried in Tao’s ass. Tao stops breathing and then breaks into a shameless moan as he starts to push it in and out. Tao's legs start trembling, on the verge of collapsing.

 

When his daddy pulls the plug completely out and throws it somewhere behind him. Tao whines loudly but gets stopped again when his head is pulled back by his hair.

“Shut. Up. Slut.” He spits in his face before shoving Tao back down. Tao almost falls but his Daddy holds him up by his collar. He doesn’t hold back as he slams into Tao. Tao’s cry is caught by the tight collar.

“D-d-dad-dy!” he breathes out as he gets fucked roughly. Tears fall down his cheeks as his daddy angles himself to hit his prostate every time.

“Ple-ease.” He cries.

“What slut?”

“Can i- cum- daddy? Please” he whimpers.

His daddy chuckles, “Not yet.”

 

Tao's whimpers and pleas are ignored as his daddy continues to fuck him hard. Tao begins to see white spots, as his daddy’s thrusts begin to falter and his grip on Taos collar tightens. Tao head starts spinning, feeling nothing but intense dizzying pleasure. There was seemingly no limit to how good his daddy can make him feel. He almost misses his daddy’s permission to cum. Tao lets out a broken scream as he cums. His legs give out and collapses on the bed, his vision goes black.

He vaguely feels his hands being pulled off the headboard and the bounds being removed. He dozes in and out of consciousness until he is pulled into reality by a strong hand running through his sweaty hair.

“Jiho…” He sighs out and tries to nuzzle closer to the hand. 

“Sleep well…” Jiho murmurs to Tao, “Let him sleep well, yeah.” He continues to stroke Tao’s hair comfortingly and sings a soft whispered lullaby.

 

“♫♩~Dat da da da~ Da da da da~♪♬”

**Author's Note:**

> bonus points to everyone who can see the Zico song references


End file.
